In general, a dark current blocking system is applied to a vehicle to block supply power to a controller by a relay.
However, since an ordinary relay continuously applies power to a coil to be turned on, it has a high current consumption. Therefore, a latch relay having small consumption of power which is turned on/off due to a transient supply of a pulse has recently been used.
However, since the latch relay in a system for controlling power according to the related art is controlled by a processor, it was impossible to block load power or release the blocking of the load power when the processor is not driven (e.g., before an initialization, and at the time of an occurrence of processor error or fail).
In addition, since the system for controlling power according to the related art may not open a door until a booting of the processor after power of a door control module is blocked, it had a problem that the door is opened after an SMK is pushed two to three times.
As well, the latch relay has an energization time of the coil from at least 20 ms to at most 1 minute on characteristics thereof, and when the coil is energized for a time exceeding at most 1 minute, there is a concern that the latch relay is damaged and burned out, which was not prepared.